1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device and more particularly, to a portable deadbolt lock security device configured to prevent a deadbolt lock from being operated exteriorly of a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doors of houses and similar structures normally include a doorknob which is grasped and turned to control a locking mechanism between a locked and unlocked position, permit the door to be opened and closed, and further permit egress and ingress through the door opening.
Doorknobs have been found to be insufficient in preventing unauthorized entry. As a result, a secondary lock, commonly referred to as a deadbolt lock, has been used in conjunction with the doorknob. Deadbolt locks are generally operable exteriorly of the door via a key. Interiorly of the door, deadbolt locks are typically controlled by a key or by a handle which is rotatable between 90 and 180 degrees to lock and unlock the deadbolt lock locking mechanism.
Deadbolt locks may not provide sufficient protection in that they are vulnerable to being picked. Moreover, certain individuals may be provided with master keys configured to operate deadbolt locks. Furthermore, individuals may obtain keys in an unauthorized manner and which permit unauthorized control of deadbolt locks. A supplemental security device which permits an inhabitant to prevent the operation of deadbolt locks exteriorly of doors will provide greater peace of mind for the inhabitant.
In the past, many such devices have been provided to prevent the operation of deadbolt locks exteriorly of the door. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,430, issued Apr. 17, 1934, to Isaac F. Lumb et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 1,956,542, issued Apr. 24, 1934, to Louis P. Wilson, disclosing key fasteners comprising a hook engaging a stem of a doorknob and an end opposite the hook which engages a key to prevent the key from turning. Another key fastener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,745, issued May 9, 1989, to Benton F. Baugh, wherein the fastener includes a first member which fits of a deadbolt lock key, a second member which engages a doorknob, and a flexible link connecting the first member to the second member. The first member is also adaptable to engage a deadbolt lock handle.
A shield for a deadbolt lock handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,195, issued Mar. 1, 1949, to Paul F. Mungan. The shield has an elongated recess in an underside thereof for receiving an elongated deadbolt lock operator. A notched bar projecting from the shield engages a locking member to secure the stem of a doorknob.
A security lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,827, issued Jun. 22, 1971, to Domingo Dominguez, wherein the security lock includes a deadbolt lock handle retention member having an elongated forked member mounted thereto which fits about a portion of a doorknob.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,556, issued Jan. 28, 1975, to Adolph Moses, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,137, issued Jul. 21, 1981, to Roy 0. Cook, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,202, issued Oct. 1, 1991, to Jerry A. Murphy, disclose brackets having one end configured to straddle the deadbolt lock handle and an opposite end which is bifurcated to receive the stem of a doorknob.
Another locking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,200, issued Dec. 29, 1987, to James Katsaros. This locking device has a bracket for tightly receiving a deadbolt lock handle and an elongated bar fixed to the bracket for abutting a doorknob.
A deadbolt lock security device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,334, issued Nov. 26, 1991, to Clayton O. Sorkilmo. Sorkilmo discloses a deadbolt lock security device including two legs separated by a notch through which a deadbolt lock handle passes. The legs may be brought into binding engagement with the deadbolt lock handle to prevent the handle from rotating.
German Patent No. 15009, published Nov. 18, 1880, discloses a device for locking and unlocking door lock from a remote location. The device includes a right angled arm supported by a handle and having a slot therein for receiving and clamping upon a key.
Great Britain No. 454,672, published May 12, 1935, discloses a diametrically separable casing configured to enclose a deadbolt lock handle to prevent the actuation of the deadbolt lock.
Attempts to provide simple and inexpensive deadbolt lock security devices have been inadequate. In order to provide a simpler, more inexpensive device for preventing the operation of deadbolt locks exteriorly of a door than those disclosed in the above mentioned prior art, applicant has devised a deadbolt lock security device described hereinafter.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.